The present invention relates generally to computer process optimization, and more particularly to identifying an alternative and shorter method for performing a given computer process.
Knowledge regarding the successful execution of a computer process resides primarily within the mind of an end user. Conventionally, learned approaches, short cuts, problem determination methods, etc., are rarely documented and/or shared with others. As a result, each end user must develop their own approaches, short cuts, solutions, etc.
Consequently, each end user may never learn and/or decipher the optimum method for performing a process using the least number of inputs. Additionally, the information that is available to an end user is often incomplete, inaccurate, outdated, and must be sought out by the end user.